


Ransacked

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: The island Forge has been carefully cultivated and landscaped, over hundreds of hours of game play. Countless days have been spent, digging up cliffs and adding water features. Weeks spent trying to find the perfect villagers that fit is steel-edged theme. Hours of pouring over furniture lists, trying to map out the perfect array of decoration.Which is probably why, when Felix logs in that night and finds that the top right half of his island has been ransacked, he’s more than a little irked.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Ransacked

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr requested I write something Animal Crossing. It was about time I did.

_**Ransacked** _

The island _Forge_ has been carefully cultivated and landscaped, over hundreds of hours of game play. Countless days have been spent, digging up cliffs and adding water features. Weeks spent trying to find the perfect villagers that fit is steel-edged theme. Hours of pouring over furniture lists, trying to map out the perfect array of decoration.

Which is probably why, when Felix logs in that night and finds that the top right half of his island has been _ransacked_ , he’s more than a little irked. 

He glances up from the couch at Sylvain, who’s sitting at his computer, headphones on, tapping his fingers against his desk to the tune of whatever he’s jamming to. Blissfully unaware of what he’s done, of all the work that he’s ruined. Felix grabs one of the throw pillows, lopping it at Sylvain. It smacks him across the back of the head, and while it doesn’t hurt, Sylvain yelps in surprise.

“Felix, what the--” he snaps, pulling his headphones around his neck, but stopping dead once he sees Felix’s face. “Um--”

“What is this?” Felix asks, holding up his Switch to show the _offensive material_. 

Sylvain swallows, knowing that he’s made a very, _very_ grave mistake. “Well, that would be the city of _New Forge_ ,” he says, rubbing at the back of his head. 

Felix blinks at him, mouth parted as he considers the absolutely absurd. “And how did the city of New Forge appear on my island?”

Sylvain grimaces, lips curling as he looks away and-- “Well, you were asleep and I was bored, so while I was watching reruns of Grey’s Anatomy, I started up a file.”

“This is _my_ game,” Felix says, deadpan. “This is _my_ Switch. You have your own.”

“Yeah, but _you_ have the game, not me and--”

“I was planning on using that area for something specific. I’ve spent weeks planning out my island and you’ve…” He turns the screen back to him, gesturing at it wildly. New Forge is a conglomeration of grey and white road stamps, trash bags and stone walls. There’s a house or two tucked in there-- _Sylvain’s moved his residents, Goddess above_. 

“This urban travesty doesn’t fit my naturalistic ideal.” 

Sylvain sighs from his chair, swiveling towards Felix proper. 

“Are you aware of the civil war that you’ve started? You could have bought your own copy. You’re followers would _kill_ to see you stream this and--”

“I wanted to play with you,” Sylvain says lamely. “I mean, I know that we could still do that if we had separate copies, but that’s not really the point you know. I just wanted to um, build something with you.” He pauses, rubbing at his head again. “I should have asked though. I was afraid too. I figured that you just… yeah, it was the safer option.”

Felix raises an eyebrow at that. “I’m literally about to murder you.”

 _“About to,”_ Sylvain repeats, a smirk curving across his lips. “But you haven’t.”

Felix closes his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he thinks, but even he can’t stay angry at Sylvain for very long. Especially not when he gives such a heartwarming reason why, and _ugh_ , Felix hates it when he likes this sappy crap. 

“Come here,” he finally says, scooting over to make room for Sylvain on the couch. The thing sags slightly under Sylvain’s added weight, as he leans against Felix’s side. Felix points to the mini map on the screen. “I’ll allow you this area, but that’s _it.”_

“Darn, I was thinking about expanding south and absorbing Bearold’s home into the city.”

“You will not!” Felix snaps.

Sylvain laughs. “We’ll see,” he says, leaning over to press a kiss against Felix’s temple. “No promises.”

“Sylvain, I will _delete_ your file.”

“Nah, you won’t.”

Felix grumbles at that, because Sylvain’s right. Instead, he nudges his elbow into Sylvain’s side, grinding it against him as hard as he can. “Sentimental dolt,” Felix hisses.

Sylvain only winks in reply. “Yeah, but I’m also the Mayor-King of New Forge.”

Felix smacks him across the head with another pillow, Sylvain falling into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Have questions? A burning need for answers? Have a story idea? Just want to talk Sylvix? Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://missmarquin.tumblr.com/), and drop an ask!
> 
> Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HornyBaldFossil)


End file.
